Touch My Hand
by piece-o-Kristina
Summary: Troy was always odd in Gabriella’s eyes. When one incident brings them together, will Gabriella feel the same way about the mysterious boy?


**Touch My Hand**

**Troy was always odd in Gabriella's eyes. When one incident brings them together, will Gabriella feel the same way about the mysterious boy?**

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. Here's my first shot at a fanfiction. I hope you read and review!**

Troy Bolton was one weird boy. Don't get me wrong though. I did not think boys had cooties, but Troy was not a boy.

Hell, I thought he was gay.

I was never really bothered by Troy until now. I was at my locker, attacking the lock with the combination I knew all too well. The locker snapped open catching me off guard, causing me to let out a yelp. Thankfully, no one saw nor heard.

I then proceeded to find out that it was because Troy had walked through the opened doors of East High, head down, hood of his red pullover up. As always, the girls from God know where appeared and crowded around the door, hoping just a glimpse of Troy Bolton would make their morning. I was used to all of this, not minding their or Troy's business at all. Usually, at this time, I would leave.

Realizing I'd never seen what he would do everyday, I waited curiously. As I eyed them, I noticed some girls whispering and some girls trying to get as close to him as possible. I rolled my eyes and shut my locker after my books were cradled in my arms.

Troy didn't answer any questions. Instead, he walked away. Not looking at anyone. Not giving a damn.

He was most definitely gay. Seriously. What guy turns down over 50 girls who will willingly be your slave for the day?!

Thinking about it, Troy didn't talk much. Sure he was attractive and the captain of the basketball team, but he was far from outgoing. He was never at house parties -- from what I saw, anyway -- and he never talked in class except when picked on.

I just find that a little scary.... but that might just be me.

So I thought observing Troy Bolton would be completely harmless, but I guess not to Taylor McKessie (A.K.A my best friend).

Taylor caught me looking at him today in lunch. She informed me that my little crush on "Lunk-Head Basketball Man" was insane. If she only let me explain, she wouldn't be so disappointed in me. Taylor turned away from me with her arms crossed, chatting ignorantly with Kelsi Neilson.

Despite the colorful discussion with Taylor, my eyes looked around in search for the psychotic boy. I stared as he ate his lunch in peacefulness, smiling from time to time. He hadn't joined in on his friends' playful antics such as dribbling the basketball in the cafeteria or shouting at the top of their lungs. Gabriella, you're such a creeper.

He swiveled his head slightly, returning my hawk-like gaze. Then, he hurriedly turned his head again so that he could only see his cafeteria food which was disgusting. Oh, great. So now I'm so bad to look at even our school's food looks better?! What has our world gone to?

I'm way too overdramatic. Thanks a lot, Sharpay.

I huffed in annoyance and joined in on my table's multitude of conversations. The whole entire lunch I was like that with my head in my hand in boredom.

I was getting frustrated. Why wasn't Troy Bolton a normal kid? He already has everything! Why does he look so ungrateful?

I quitted trying to figure him out and soon felt bad for using him as today's social experiment. I guess... let the boy be.

Finally, the drone of the school bell rang outside Mr. Clark's door. He yelled some things as my classmates jumped up and gathered their supplies and books.

"Read chapter fifteen, class," Mr. Clark mumbled giving up easily. Three-quarters of the class was already gone so it probably was no use. I pitied Mr. Clark. He was a single, middle-aged man teaching Literature and absolutely no one ever listened to him. When he wasn't grumbling about homework, he was sitting at his desk asking students whether they thought his hair was too thick. Legit: he was bald.

On my way out, I was so busy fitting books into my bag I hadn't even noticed I had bumped into someone. Whoever it was, they held my wrist to prevent me from falling. I tilted my head up only to see Troy Bolton. He showed an impassive, stoic face. He was like one of the guards outside of the Queen's palace. Right then and there, it seemed nothing would make him laugh or cry.

"I'm so sorry," I squeaked. He just nodded and let go of my wrist. After I steadied myself, he was already down the hallway.

Either Troy was deaf, mute, or gay; it doesn't change the fact that he was extremely weird.

**Author's Note: So if you liked it, don't forget to review! Remember, this is only a prologue. I meant for it to be short. And if you're up for some chatting, go to my page and follow me on Twitter!**

**-Kristina (: **


End file.
